


thoughts of a wandering mind

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Love, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine', forgetting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: She and Rosie were in love, once. It was long ago, but Abigail remembers it. She wonders, sometimes, how long ago it actually was. Time works funny, in these woods. She can barely remember where she lived before she came here. She can barely remember who she was before she came here. What was her last name? She can’t have forgotten. What letter did it start with, at least? Was it at the beginning of the alphabet, or the end? A ‘W’? A ‘C’?
Relationships: Abigail/Rosie (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	thoughts of a wandering mind

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this in the shower, in between pondering the meaning of life and practicing 'Rainbow Connection' in ASL.

Abigail thinks about Rosie. 

Not often enough to count, in her opinion. Just every now and again. Every other month. Every other week…. Maybe every other day. Maybe more often than she’d feel comfortable saying out loud. But she can’t deny that she does it. When she’s in her study, working, or reading in her library, drifting off into sleep in her large wood cabin in the middle of the forest, her mind just wanders. 

And more often than she’d like to admit, it wanders to…  _ her _ .

They were in love, once. It was long ago, but Abigail remembers it. She wonders, sometimes, how long ago it actually was. Time works funny, in these woods. She can barely remember where she lived before she came here. She can barely remember who she was before she came here. What was her last name? She can’t have forgotten. What letter did it start with, at least? Was it at the beginning of the alphabet, or the end? A ‘W’? A ‘C’?

She shakes her head. She sighs. 

She’s been trying to remember for years, but she still doesn’t know. 

But she remembers her. She remembers Rosie. 

How could she ever forget Rosie? 

They were in love, once. She remembers it so clearly. How they held hands underneath the starry sky, shared a tent on hiking trips, shared a kiss when no one was looking. Those memories are sharp, unlike the others, the ones blurred by too much time spent in-between time. In-between worlds. Abigail would like to get back to her own world, she thinks, if only she could remember where it was. She’d bring Rosie back with her, if Rosie would come. 

But Rosie would never come.

She’s so stubborn, Abigail tells herself, so stupid. She lets those girls traipse around in the forest without teaching them how to defend themselves, at least how to knock out a yeti. And then she puts her face in her hands, and shivers. When did she start sounding so much like Nellie? 

Well, maybe Nellie was right. 

About some things. 

The creatures in the forest are dangerous. They’re bloodthirsty and savage and, dear stars above, who ever thought it would be a good idea to have a summer camp here? Not that the girls aren’t sensible - from what Abigail’s seen, they can handle themselves. Jen could handle herself. But that didn’t make it right to put Jen in danger, again and again. It didn’t make it right to put any of those poor girls in danger. 

Abigail was one of those girls once. 

Except all of the other girls got to go home at the end of the summer. And for whatever reason, Abigail didn’t. It’s not that she didn’t want to - she begged the forest to go back. But it didn’t let her. It wanted her to stay. 

Maybe it was revenge. Maybe it was fate. She tries not to think about it, much. 

But at the end of the summer, she was left in the forest, alone. 

It was just her. 

And Rosie. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
